Alyssa Milano
Alyssa Milano 'zagrała Phoebe Halliwell we wszystkich odcinkach Czarodziejek, z wyjątkiem nieemitowanego odcinka pilotażowego poprzedzającego sezon 1. Zagrała również P. Russel w Sezonie 2 oraz inne postacie, które się w nią przemieniały, np. Marshall, Paige Matthews, Cole Turner, Kaia, Mitzy Stillman Imara i Phoenix. Biografia thumb|Alyssa z Ksiegą Cieni. Urodziła się 12 grudnia 1972 roku w Brooklynie, w Nowym Jorku. Pochodzi z Amerykańsko-Włoskiej rodziny. Jej matka, Lin była projektantką mody, a ojciec, Tom M. Milano zajmował się muzyką do filmów. Alyssa ma młodszego brata, Cory'ego (ur. w 1982r.), który podobnie jak ona wybrał aktorstwo. Urodziła się i wychowała w skromnym domu w Staten Island. Pewnego dnia opiekunka Alyssy zabrała ją na casting do pierwszej trasy Annie. Ale to Alyssa, a nie jej opiekunka pokonała 1500 innych uczestników, także już w wieku siedmiu lat, razem z matką, pojechała na tournee. Dzięki tym występom dała się poznać jako młoda, utalentowana i charyzmatyczna aktorka. Niece później w 1983 roku zdobyła rolę w nowym sitcomie "Who's The Boss?" jako słodka córeczka Tony Danza'y. Rodzina Milanów przeprowadziła się wtedy do Hollywood. Życie Osobiste thumb|Alyssa z mężem Davidem. Alyssa Milano posiada zaświadczenie o dyslekcji od czasu, gdy uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej. W 2004 roku udzieliła wywaidu, w którym opowiedziała jak funkcjonowała w czasach skolnych ze swoją dysfunkcją: : "I've stumbled over words while reading from teleprompters. Sir John Gielgud, whom I worked with on The Canterville Ghost years ago, gave me great advice. When I asked how he memorized his monologues, he said, 'I write them down.' I use that method to this day. It not only familiarizes me with the words, it makes them my own." Milano jest wielką fanką Los Angeles Dodgers. W 2007 roku wypuściła na rynek linię ubrań swojego projektu dla kobiet-fanek baseballu. Kolekcja jest obecnie dostępna na stronie Major League Baseball, wraz z jej własnym baseballowym blogiem. Alyssa ma 8 tatuaży: *Tatuaż różańca na prawej łopatce - ukazuje jej wielki szacunek do religii, którą wyznaje. *Buddyjski symbol na szyi może oznaczać mądrość i głębię jedności. *Symbol buddyjski na nadgarstku symbolizuje istotę wszechświata. *Na lewym nadgarstku ma starogegipski symbol uakzujący węża zjadającego samego siebie, i ciągle się odradzającego. (Uroboros) *Na lewej kostce ma wytatuowanego anioła. *Na prawej kostce ma owiniątą wokół łańcucha róże i zielone liście. *Kolejny tatuaż ma na brzuchu. *Na lewym lędźwiu ma święte serce, które symbolizuje chęć do życia i miłości. Milano jest wegetarianką. Popiera PETA i nakłania do wegetarianizmu. Poza aktorstwem jej hobby to fotografia, filantropia i spacery ze zwierzętami - trzema psami i ośmioma końmi. W 2005 roku uplasowała się na piątej pozycji w rankingu "50 Cutest Child Stars — All Grown Up". Mialno zaczęła spotykać się z wokalistą grupy Remy Zero, Cinjun Tate, w 1998 roku. Pobrali się 1 stycznia 1999 roku, rozwiedli się w 2000 roku. W 2002 roku spotykała się z Justinem Timberlakiem. Aktualnie jest żoną Davida Bugliari. Zaczęli spotykać się grudniem 2007 roku. Zaręczyli się 18 grudnia 2008 roku. Para pobrała się 15 sierpnia 2009 roku na włoskiej ceremoni ślubnej. 22 lutego 2011 roku ogłoszono, że para spodziewa się narodzin pierwszego dziecka. 14 Marca ogłoszono, że dziecko będzie chłopcem. 31 sierpnia 2011 roku o godzinie 9:27 Alyssa urodziła syna, Milo Thomasa Bugliari. Filmografia Film *Old Enough (1984) *Komando (Commando) (1985) *Canterville Ghost (1986) *Crash Course (1988) *Dance 'til Dawn (1988) *Wyścig Armatniej Kuli 3 (Speed Zone!) (1989) *Little Sister (1992) *Dokąd Zawiedzie Cię Dzien (Where the Day Takes You) (1992) *Zwariowana Rodzinka (The Webbers) (1993) *Konflikt Interesów (Conflict of Interest) (1993) *Ofiary Miłości: Historia Prawdziwa (Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story) (1993) *Candles in the Dark (1993) *Confessions of a Sorority Girl (1994) *Znak Smoka (Double Dragon) (1994) *Siedem (Deadly Sins) (1995) *W Objęciach Wampira (Embrace of the Vampire) (1995) *Dwie Matki (The Surrogate) (1995) *Jimmy Zip (1996) *Trujący Bluszcz II (Poison Ivy 2: Lily) (1996) *Strac (Fear) (1996) *Ostatni Dzwonek (Glory Daze) (1996) *Zdradliwa Alaska (To Brave Alaska) (1996) *Wróg Publiczny Numer 1 (Public Enemies) (1996) *Utopia (Below Utopia) (1997) *Hugo Od Basenów (Hugo Pool) (1997) *Gorączka Złota: Przygoda na Alasce (Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure) (1998) *Zakochany Kundel II: Przygody Chapsa (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) (2001) *Łowcy Diamentów (Diamond Hunters) (2001) *Poszukiwana (Buying the Cow) (2002) *Narzeczona (Kiss the Bride) (2002) *Dickie Roberts: Kiedyś Gwiazda (Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star) (2003) *Dinotopia: Walka o Rubinowy Kryształ (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) (2005) *The Blue Hour (2007) *Twarda Sztuka (Wisegal) (2008) *Patologia (Pathology) (2008) *DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) *Chłopak Mojej Dziewczyny (My Girlfriend's Boyfriend) (2010) *Sundays at Tiffany's (2010) *Bez Smyczy (Hall Pass) (2011) *Sylwester w Nowym Jorku (New Year's Eve) (2011) *Alvin i Wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) (2011) *Liga Młodych (Young Justice) (2011) Telewizja W Roli Głownej *Who's the Boss? (1984-1992) *Melrose Place (1997-98) *'Czarodziejki (Charmed) (1998-2006) *Reinventing the Wheelers (2007) *Mam na imię Earl (My Name Is Earl) (2007-2008) *Single with Parents (2008) *O(d)porna na Miłość (Romantically Challenged) (2010) *Kick Strach się Bać (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) (2010-teraz) *Kochanki (Mistresses) (Od 2013) Gościnnie *Jem i Hologramy (Jem) (1985) *Living Dolls (1989) *Różowa Seria (Série rose) (1990) *The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV? (1990) *Po Tamtej Stronie (The Outer Limits) (1995) *Spin City (1997) *Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) (1998) *Głowa Rodziny (Family Guy) (2001) *Spin City (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: Mały Geniusz (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) (2004) *Castle (2010) *Breaking In (2011) Muzyka Albumy studyjne *Look in My Heart (1989) *Alyssa (1989) *Locked Inside a Dream (1991) *Do You See Me? (1992) Składanki *The Best in the World: Non-Stop Special Remix/Alyssa's Singles (1995) *The Very Best of Alyssa Milano (1995) Single *"What a Feeling" (1989) *"Look In My Heart" (1989) *"Straight to the Top" (1989) *"I Had a Dream" (1989) *"Happiness" (1989) *"The Best in the World" (1990) *"I Love When We're Together" (1990) *"New Sensation" (1991) *"Voices That Care" (1991) *"Do You See Me?" (1992) *"No Secret" (1993) Galeria Dodatkowe Informacje thumb|Alyssa przy jednym ze swoich sklepów. *Alyssa ma dysleksję *Alyssa jest katoliczką. *Jest wierną fanką LA Dodgers *Jest zwolenniczką PETA. *Jest uczulona na produkty sojowe. *Jest projektantką kolekcji "TOUCH" *Ma 160 cm wzrostu. *Jest matką chrzestną Finleya Arthura, syna Holly Marie Combs. *Alyssa kocha baseball, i bardzo denerwował ją fakt, że nie ma baseballowej odzieży dla kobiet. Dlatego też zaprojektowała Touch by thumb|Alyssa jako Phoebe HalliwellAlyssa Milano. *Jest członkinią organizacji charytatywnej UNICEF. *Alyssa jest wegetarianką i otwarcie o tym mówi. *Jej zwierzęta to: - 4 psy: Lucy, Ripley, Hugo i Stella oraz 4 koty: Simon, Lucy, Daisy i Miles. *Jej ulubiony kolor to czerwony. *I Alyssa i Holly poślubiły Davida. *Spotykała się z aktorami z planu Czarodziejek - Greg Vaughan, Brian Krause i Eric Dane. *Mialno wyznała że płakała przez 2 tygodnie po skończeniu zdjęć do Czarodziejek. *Holly Marie Combs i Shannen Doherty były jej druhnami na ślubie z Cinjunem Augustem Tatem. *Alyssa i Holly są bliskimi przyajciółkami. *Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan występowały w Veronica Mars. Alyssa w sezonie 1, Rose w 3. *Alyssa zmieniała swój wygląd dużo częściej niż pozostałe bohaterki serialu (patrz czołówki). *Ma młodszego o 10 lat brata Cory'ego Milano, który jest aktorem. *Odrzuciła rolę w filmie "Szczury z supermarketu". Ostatencznie rola trafiła do Shannen Doherty. *Jej zdjęcie zostało użyte do stworzenia postaci Ariel w Disney'owskim filmie "Mała syrenka". *Proponowano jej rolę Dorothy Gale w filmie "Powrót do Krainy Oz", jednak Alyssa odrzuciła tę ofertę. Jej miejsce zajęła debiutująca wówczas na ekranie Fairuza Balk. *Wraz z Julią Roberts i Millą Jovovich były głównymi kandydatkami do głównych ról w "Aniołkach Charliego". Trafiły one jednak Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu i Drew Barrymore. Czołówki Przez pierwsze trzy sezony, Alyssa pojawiała się w czołówce jako druga. Nad jej imieniem i nazwiskiem pojawiał się napis "and" (i). W sezonie 4 Alyssa pojawiała się w czołówce jako pierwsza, i tak zostało do końca serialu. Alyssa_Milano_(early_Season_1).jpg|''Wczesny Sezon 1'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_1_&_2).jpg|''Sezon 1 & 2'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_3).JPG|''Sezon 3'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_4).jpg|''Sezon 4'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_5).jpg|''Sezon 5'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_6).jpg|''Sezon 6'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_7).jpg|''Sezon 7'' Alyssa_Milano_(Season_8).jpg|''Sezon 8'' Linki zewnętrzne *Alyssa Milano na Wikipedii *Alyssa Milano na Filmweb *Alyssa Milano na Twitterze Kategoria:Aktorzy